


Teenage Dream

by savannah_blue



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Episode 6x07, M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannah_blue/pseuds/savannah_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is left alone in the choir room.</p>
<p>Reaction fic to 6x07, takes place right after the episode ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching A Wedding when I was super disappointed over how little attention Klaine getting back together was given in canon. And then my angst loving brain took over and this happened. Didn't get around to posting it before now, hope someone will still read and like it :)

Blaine felt _so stupid_. 'I'm gonna get your heart back.'. Yeah, right. What was Blaine thinking? Giving up what he had with Dave? Dave was a good guy, Dave was nice, Dave was safe. Dave would never hurt him like this. And what kind of stupid name was Walter anyway? No, it didn't matter. Kurt had moved on. Maybe he thought that he wanted Blaine back and then realized how much happier he could be with someone else. With _Walter_. Or maybe he had just felt lonely and had needed Blaine to be there. Because that was it, wasn't it? Blaine was always there. It was never about what Blaine wanted, it was always about Kurt. Kurt, who decided that he wanted Blaine. Kurt, who decided he didn't.

Blaine angrily swiped at the tears rolling down his cheeks. He sunk down on the piano bench and let his fingers sink down on the keys with a resounding clang. Before he knew it he was playing the opening chords to 'Teenage Dream'. Only this time it wasn't fun and flirty or sad and desperate, it was hard and unforgiving. He started on the first verse of the song, his voice coming out harsh. By the time the song ended, it had shifted to a slow resignation. Kurt would never be his teenage dream again. Or any dream. He had to let go, it hurt too much not to. He would stay away from McKinley, focus on his job with the Warblers, maybe apply to some colleges, he could go to LA, as far away from Kurt as he could possibly get...

”Blaine?”

Blaine spun around so fast he almost got dizzy. Kurt was standing just inside the door to the choir room. How long had he been standing there? The last thing Blaine needed was Kurt witnessing his meltdown. He tried to blink away the tears still threatening to fall and plastered on a polite smile.

”Kurt, hey. Did you forget something?”

Kurt stepped up to the piano and let his hand swipe over the smooth surface. He looked searchingly at Blaine and Blaine lowered his gaze to his hands still resting on the keys, playing some random chords just to fill the silence that suddenly felt suffocating. Kurt sounded unsure when he spoke.

”I came back to talk to you. You seemed... upset. Before. I felt bad that we all just rushed out like that... Are you okay?”

Blaine had to stop an incredulous laugh from escaping. Of course he wasn't okay. And Kurt could see that. Of course he could. He always could, even though those last months it had felt like he chose to close his eyes to it most of the time. Blaine could hear how bitter he sounded when he answered, but he was too tired to care anymore.

”I'm fine, no reason to worry. You go ahead, wouldn't want you to miss your date.”

Kurt stepped back at Blaine's words and Blaine held his breath, hoping for Kurt to turn around and leave. Instead Kurt squared his shoulders and rounded the piano, motioning for Blaine to scoot over so that he could sit down on the bench next to him. Having Kurt so close, feeling his thigh pressed up against Blaine's, it was overwhelming in the best and worst way possible.

”I've never heard you play it like that.”

Blaine couldn't help snap his head to look at Kurt.

”I didn't like it. It sounded like... goodbye.” 

Kurt was looking at Blaine with such sadness and Blaine wanted to do anything to wipe that look off of Kurt's face and then he wanted to slap himself for thinking of Kurt, always thinking of Kurt, when he should be thinking about himself. He didn't like the idea of goodbye, but it probably was for the best. Kurt and him would never be just friends.

”Maybe it was.”

Kurt's eyes widened and filled with tears. ”Blaine... I thought... I know you're with Dave now and I've accepted that and I'm trying really hard to get over you and just be your friend. I though we were doing good, being friends? I didn't...  _you_ kissed  _me_ . We can just... put it behind us... and... I can't lose you, Blaine! Can't we still be friends at least?”

”Dave and I broke up.”

The words were out of Blaine's mouth before he could take them back and he had a feeling that his own face mirrored the shocked expression on Kurt's face.

”I came here to... not that it matters, you're with _Walter_ now and...”

Kurt cut in with a desperate, ”I'm not! I mean, not really. I mean, I think he wants to, and he's nice, I guess? But he's really old. And... he's not you.”

Blaine just looked at Kurt sadly. ”It doesn't matter. I can't do this again. I can't let you hurt me like this again. It's just too much. God, it was only a kiss and it still feels just as bad as that night in New York, this feeling of losing you. I can't spend my life feeling like I'm losing you, over and over again. I can't do it.”

”Please, Blaine, please don't give up on us. I promise you, you'll never lose me again. Please, just give me another chance. Give us another chance.”

Kurt was crying now and Blaine realized that he was, too.

”I want to believe you.”

”But you don't?”

Blaine shook his head. ”I don't know.”

Kurt looked resigned but then straightened. ”Well, I said I came back to get your forgiveness, didn't I? Obviously I still have some work to do. If you'll let me try?”

Blaine bit his lip. Kurt had said that. And then Blaine had rushed to mention Dave, trying to protect his heart from getting caught back up in Kurt, and they had never really talked about it again, Blaine telling himself they didn't need to, that they could let the past be the past and be on friendly terms with each other. But now? Now he could admit he had never not been caught up in Kurt and that meant that what Kurt had done? Still hurt just as badly as it had when Kurt had told him that they 'had a great run'. How could he say something like that? Diminish what they had to something so insignificant?

”I just... I just don't understand how you could give up on us?” 

Blaine's voice was so small it could hardly be heard even in the quiet of the room. Kurt hesitated but then gently grabbed Blaine's hand, their fingers intertwining of their own accord.

”I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry that I did that. It's the biggest mistake of my life. And I'm not even sure I know why. I mean, I talked to a therapist and maybe I know some parts of it and I'll spend as much time as you want telling you about every single little detail we talked about, or maybe you and I could see a therapist, whatever it takes, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win you back, Blaine.” 

Blaine looked down at their joined hands. ”How do you know you won't do it again?”

Kurt's eyes were softer than Blaine ever remembered seeing them when he answered. ”Because I now know what life is without you, and I can't imagine living the rest of my life like that. I just want my life with you. And I now know that it's not always going to be easy, but I'm now sure that it's worth to work for.  _You_ are worth to work for. You are the love of my life, Blaine Anderson, and all I ever want to do, is spend my life loving you.”

Blaine was sure that he looked completely undignified by now, his face covered in tears and the sleeve of his cardigan covered with snot that he had tried wiping away as Kurt spoke. Hearing Kurt, hearing how much more open he was about his feelings, how much more sure of himself, sure of  _them_ , he seemed to be, broke all of Blaine's resolves. It had been one of the things they had fought about the most, how closed off Kurt could get and how insecure that made Blaine. And here Kurt was, telling Blaine everything he had needed to hear when he doubted Kurt's love for him. The next words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

”You've always had my heart.” 

Blaine could see Kurt trying to not look too hopeful but failing miserably. ”And your forgiveness?”

Blaine hesitated a moment, not sure if he would regret it later, but unable – unwilling – to walk away from Kurt.

”I think... I'll get there. I want to. We'll work on it?”

Kurt gave Blaine one of those big smiles that always had Blaine's stomach do a swoop. ”We'll work on it.” Kurt moved his free hand to caress Blaine's cheek. ”I love you. So much.”

Blaine choked out a shaky ”I love you, too” before he burrowed himself in Kurt's arms. It felt like coming home.


End file.
